How I Met Marshall Lee
by Regularshowlover426
Summary: PB has made a portal to an alternate universe. When Marcy meets Marshall Lee, Finn gets jealous! I do not own Adventure Time or the characters in the story.
1. THe portal

**How I met Marshall Lee**

It was a hot spring day and I was playing my bass. Finn called me on my cell phone, interupting my music. "WHAT?!", I screamed at him. "Jake and I are with PB and we made this portal to another world! Come quick! It's flippin' awesome!", Finn answered. So I got up and went to The Candy Kingdom from The Grasslands.

When I got to Bonnibel's castle her and the two boys were outside waiting for me. "What took you so long?!", Jake asked in a whiney voice. "I took my time. Is that a problem?",I asked Jake. He ran and hid behind Finn. "So why am I here?", I asked, crossing my arms and looking at Bonnibel. "For your information, Marceline, we made this portal to an alternate universe . There may be other people out there. Like us. Or maybe completely different!"

"So let's try this thing out" , Finn said. "Not yet, Finn, it still needs some justifications" Bonnie said."I need you two to go get me the reddest rose." The two boys headed out of the kingdom."So, what's this alternate universe it go to?", I asked. "Well I'm not sure yet", Bonnie said. I decided to have a look at this portal. It was a circle-shaped, gold-rimmed, pink-screened thing about as tall as me and as wide as my bed. "So, how much longer will this take?", I asked. "When Finn gives YOU the rose.", she answered. "Me?",I questioned. "I know you have a crush on him". I blushed.

"So Finn…", Jake elbowed Finn in the side. "How'd the date go with Marceline?" Finn stopped walking. "I wouldn't say it was a date…", Finn said. "So what was it then?", Jake asked, getting some gossip. "Uh…..It was….. A hangout?" Finn shrugged his shoulders. "There it is!", Jake yelled. He pointed to a very red rose. Finn walked over, picked it carefully, and put it in his green backpack. "Let's go", He said.

When the boys got back, me and Bonnibel were eating strawberries and chilling out. Just as Bonnie predicted, Finn pulled off his backpack and pulled out the rose, handing it to me. "Thanks Finn", I said, blushing. "No prob Marcy", he said. "Well!", Bonnie said loudly. "Let's try this out. Marceline, you go first." "WHY ME?", I screamed at her. "Because you can't die." I sighed then jumped in. On the other side was what looked like Bonnie's yard.


	2. Almost meeting everyone

Sorry It took a while guys. I am brand new on here and have No idea what I'm doing. This chapter is short and I apologize. I have more stories coming up. –E

When I got to the other side it was just the same. The others (PB,Finn,and Jake) came in behind me. I didn't know though, for I was in shock. Staring back at us were people who looked almost exactly like us. They looked at us like we looked at them, in shock. Finn decided that he was going to be the brave one and walked up to the girl who looked like him. "H-hi", He said to the girl who just nervessly waved. "H-hi I'm Fionna". "I-I'm Finn. Hey… You're a human like me!", Finn was SO excited. Jake growled in discust at the cat near Fionna. "Oh and this is my cat and sister, Cake", she said. "This is my dog and bro, Jake", Finn said.

I decided to be brave next. I floated over to a boy who looked as if he was a vampire like me. "I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King. I'm just as curious as you are but could you PLEASE back up?", he said. I was a bit close so I backed up. "The Vampire King?", I asked, " I'm Marceline The Vampire QUEEN". I might have said 'Queen' too loud because before Bonnibel could talk to the pink man, a snow figure came out of nowhere. "Ice Queen?!", Fionna yelled.

Told you it was short. Sorry but the next chapter will be WAY more awesome! Till' then…..-E


	3. The touch

NEXT CHAPTER! I think I got the hang of this thing! How is it so far? Pretty good? Oh If you have a Quotev account I'm Regularshowlover26! Take my new quiz please! (I'm new there too) Well here's the Ice Queen battle:

"Ice Queen?", I said. But before anyone could answer me what exactly was going on, Fionna started battle with the queen. Fionna jumped up and hit the Ice Queen in the stomach. Everyone just stared except Marshall Lee. "FIONNA STOP!", he yelled. "Why?", She asked. "She took me in during the war when I couldn't find my parents.", he replied. I gasped. Simon (Ice King) had saved ME from the war! I wondered if his mom had died too. Being considerate, I kinda ran/walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. We looked each other in the eyes. I understood his pain. Finn appearantly got the idea she was evil and started to help battle. There was punching and sword thrashing and ice bolts all over. The pink man and Bonnie were watching as me and Marshall were sharing our history.

"So did your mom die too?", that was how I started the conversation. Marshall Lee shook his head and said, "No,No my DAD died. My mom, Hanah, is fine. But my dad is dead.". I felt bad for him. No father figure? Just like me except I had no mother figure. "My mother died in The Great Mushroom War, and Simon took me in when my parents kinda abandoned me.", I said. "Betty over there did the same too me", he said. We pretty much had the same past. He seemed pretty cool until we got to the whole how we became vampires: "So my mom bit me"' he said. "My dad bit me", I said. For some reason he put his hand on my marks. It was told that if someone puts there hand on your bite marks and you pass out it's love. I PASSED OUT!

If you're not a Marcelee fan then that's what this is no finnceline. I hope this is OK. At Brunomarslover21, I'm starting to read your new story. Hope you likey-E


End file.
